The invention relates to an apparatus for handling reelsxe2x80x94wound material webs of, in particular, packaging materialxe2x80x94having a central opening which is formed by a reel core and into which a bearing journal of a lifting and conveying unit enters.
With increasing efficiency of packaging machines, the handling of reels of packaging material is a particular problem, above all in the packaging of cigarettes. This problem also exists in the supply of cigarette paper to cigarette-making machines.
The reels, which are sometimes voluminous, are provided with an essentially cylindrical reel core which primarily consists of thick-wall cardboard.
To handle the reels and to hold them on packaging or other machines, cylindrical journals are known, which enter in an approximately fitting manner into the central opening in the reel core. Handling units which have a bearing journal to receive a reel and to transport the latter are also already known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,562 393).
The invention is based on the object of developing and improving a handling apparatus, in particular with a lifting and conveying unit for the reels, to the extent that the reels are held reliably and securely on a bearing journal during handling.
To achieve this object, according to the invention the bearing journal is anchored releasably in the opening in the reel in a non-positive and/or positive-locking manner.
The bearing journal is provided with holding or bearing members, in particular with clamping members or clamping jaws, which can be extended laterally. These come to rest in a non-positive manner and advantageously additionally in a positive-locking manner against the inner surface of the reel core in order to hold or fix the reel securely on the bearing journal. The clamping members are movable, namely retractable and extensible, the clamping members being retracted in the radial direction to remove a reel.
A particular feature of the invention lies in the fact that the reel cores, preferably consisting of a dimensionally stable material, such as plastic or metal, have one or more indentations on the inner side, in particular a groove running all around. Correspondingly configured members of the bearing journal, namely in particular movable clamping webs, enter into the said indentations to grip and hold a reel in a positive-locking manner. The reel is thus held securely, above all by a positive-locking engagement.
According to a further particular feature of the invention, the bearing journal of the lifting and conveying unit is dimensioned such that, in the axial direction, a plurality of reels can be gripped one above another or adjacently, e.g. reels of cigarette paper. In this case, the positive-locking connection of the movable members of the bearing journal to the correspondingly configured reel cores takes place expediently only in the region of the lower or end reel.
Moreover, an additional securement for the reels on the bearing journal is provided as a particular feature of the invention, specifically a movable, namely in particular pivotable, holding member which, when a bearing journal has received one or more reels, can be moved against the lower or outer reel, in which case it is possible for this additional holding member to rest against the lower or outer reel/reel core or to be positioned with spacing therefrom as a securement.
Further features of the invention relate to the refinement of the bearing journal and the lifting and conveying unit.